The present invention relates to nose pads for eyeglass frames, and in particular to a formable nose pad that distributes the weight of eyeglasses and accessories supported by the eyeglass frames over a large area of the wearer""s nose thereby reducing pressure and irritation.
Eyeglass frames are typically supported by the arms of the frames behind the ears and by the nose pads, which transfer significant weight on the nose through small contact areas, frequently causing discomfort, redness, irritation, and even scarring after prolonged use.
The problem is exacerbated when the nose pads are relied upon to keep the lenses from sliding down the nose of the wearer, and it becomes particularly acute for frames that must support heavy lenses or for frames associated with special activities requiring the mounting of viewing instruments on the frames, such as medical examinations, diagnostic procedures and surgical operations.
The common approach in addressing the problem has been to design better cushioned nose pads, non-slip pads, breathable pads, pads with slots and pads using a variety of ingenious designs, which, however, still leave the crux of the problem unresolved: the contact area between the nose and the pad is still small, resulting in localized stress magnification, the root of discomfort and pain, and the pads are not custom formable for the nose of the wearer.
The subject nose pad is ergonomically designed to distribute the weight of eyeglasses and any other accessories attached to the eyeglasses over a larger area of the wearer""s nose than is customary in the prior art nose pads. The distribution of the weight over a larger area results in lower pressure, and therefore, less discomfort and irritation, particularly over prolonged use. The nose pad can be custom contoured by the wearer to fit the shape of the wearer""s nose, as well as the undersides of the eyeglass lenses to aid in weight distribution. In the preferred embodiment, the nose pad is a shaped, layered surface, having a formable layer of soft aluminum, which is capable of being easily contoured by the wearer, yet stiff enough to retain its new shape. A padded layer made of hypoallergenic or other non-irritating, non-slip padding adheres to the underside of the aluminum layer that comes in contact with the wearer""s nose.
The contouring of the nose pad is facilitated by its looped shape: the pad includes two inner tabs that can be formed to fit the wearer""s nose, and two outer tabs that can be formed to fit the underside of the eyeglass lenses for further weight distribution.
The nose pad also includes a flange which is used to attach the pad to the eyeglass bridge with screws or other easily removable means of attachment, so that the nose pad can be replaced, when necessary. The flange has slotted screw holes which allow for a range of vertical adjustments to accommodate the height of the wearer""s nose.
In one embodiment, the flange is attached to the eyeglass frame by means of a height adjustment piece of the type disclosed in issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,166, entitled Versatile Optical Mounting Assembly.
In another embodiment, the flange has sufficient length to be foldable over the bridge forming a loop, the opposite sides of which can be attached with screws.